donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Carface Carruthers
Carface Carruthers is a character that appears in All Dogs go to Heaven, All Dogs go to Heaven 2, and All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. In the first film, he is the main antagonist, Personality He is greedy, malicious, hot tempered, & cruel, especially to Killer ( his sidekick ). in the first film, he was more evil & grim & is described by Charlie as a " dirty rat ". If murduring was the way to get what he wanted, it was done. Despite both of they're motives being to make money off of Anne-Marie's talent to talk to animals, Charlie did a better job caring for her than Carface, as he would keep her imprisoned in his basement, & deny her access outside. In the second film & tv series, his character changes after becoming the lackey of Red ( the hell cat ), than later Belladonna ( the hell dog ), as he is less evil, less intelegient, & is more clumsy, & cowardice, making him more of a comic relief. Although he is still greedy, malicious, & sneaky as he fooled everyone in heaven ( including Annabelle ) into thinking he wanted to redeem himself, & once wanted to use Gabriel's horn for money making purposes. In the 3rd film, Carface finally turns his life around and goes good after a Christmas epiphany Appearance All Dogs Go To Heaven In All Dogs go to Heaven, he & killer is revealed to have set Charlie up to get put in the city pound so that he can keep all the success & earnings of his bussiness to himself. so he plans Charlie's death by getting him really drunk, & hitting him with a car. He has an orphan, who speaks to animals, in his Casino's basement, who is the secret to his success while Charlie is away. Charlie kidnapps this orphan, and Carface is desparate to get her back. In his attempts, he attacks charlie with a ray gun, attacks Itchy, and destroys Charlie's new casino. When he finally captures her, Charlie comes to her aid, and he captures him, tying him to an anchor. Charlie, however, manages to attract the attention of the King Alligator, who comes to his aid. Carface is knocked into the water and is seen swimming away from the gator, to be killed offscreen. After Charlie returns to heaven, Carface is seen entering heaven and winding up his "life clock," an alarm clock, to return and take vengeance on the gator. Annabelle is seen chasing after him, yelling to him that he may never return. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 In the sequel, Carface has become the minion to the hellcat Red, and is shown to be not so tough after all, as he is truly a buffoonish coward. He is tasked with retrieving Gabriel's Horn which he succeeds in doing but manages to lose it shortly after, much to Red's dismay. In the end, he attempts to reform and makes amends with Charlie and the others but since he foolishly sold his soul to Red, he is dragged down to the underworld with him but it's apparent that he somehow escapes (as he appears in the TV series and 3rd film). Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters